old_world_gamingfandomcom-20200213-history
Mystic
"And then, from the maw of the seventh serpent sprang a fattened calf, and it spake unto me…" Advanced (RC) Some Anchorites and Cenobites become so full of wisdom (or full of something, anyway) that they progress to being Mystics. No longer content to seek wisdom by themselves, they insist on telling others of their discoveries, seeking to lead them to enlightenment also. Many leaders of monasteries are Mystics, as most sensible communities drive them out as soon as they realise what they are like. A few Mystics actually discover the secrets of supernatural power. They tout this as proof of the value of their “insights.” Main Profile Secondary Profile Skills: Academic Knowledge (Theology), Blather, Charm, Command, Intimidation, Speak Language (any one), Torture Talents: Menacing, Public Speaking Trappings: Filthy Loincloth and Tunic Career Entries Anchorite, Cenobite Career Exits Charlatan, Demagogue, Hedge Wizard, Rogue Dangerous Charismatics While cenobites and anchorites flee the trappings of civilisation to pursue their esoteric philosophies, many who attain the revered status of mystic feel compelled to return to the towns and cities to illuminate their inhabitants with their revelations. These ragged preachers can be found ranting on street corners in urban areas throughout civilised lands. Unless irritated citizens lynch them first, their crazed oratory often attracts the attention of the priesthood who have them thrown into gaol. Clerics regard them as a threat not necessarily because of their beliefs, which are usually harmlessly bizarre rather than heretical, but because their crazed charisma actually does inspire the disaffected, and undermines the influence of the temples. Unchecked, a mystic might gather a substantial following, convinced that they can experience divine illumination without relying on priests as intermediaries. Worse, these groups often throw off the mantle of all authority, living in communes in the countryside, scorning traditional values. In the eyes of the authorities, such anarchy offers a breeding ground for Chaos worship and must be stamped out. The Seer Dagobert the Seer achieved spiritual illumination over twenty years ago, when the merchant caravan he was guarding was attacked by greenskins while traversing the Border Princes. He recovered from a blow to the head by an orcish club with the revelation that suffering was caused by violence, and violence was the child of avarice. He cast away his armour, sword and other possessions, and wandered naked from settlement to settlement preaching poverty and pacifism. He was ridiculed at many towns, and ignored at most – just another lunatic from the wilderness. However, as his beard grew longer and greyer, he attracted a following of acolytes who shared his strange philosophy, and together they founded a settlement deep in orcish territory, convinced that the greenskins would have no interest in their impoverished commune. The orcs came to investigate. Dagobert and his followers greeted them with floral wreaths and gifts of beads. The orcs left, their bellies full. Dagobert only survived because he played dead during the slaughter, and there was so little meat on his bones that the orcs left him untouched. Undeterred, the mystic was soon wandering the settled lands once more, his fervent ramblings attracting more of the desperate and dispossessed. He has now founded a second community, dwelling a hundred feet above the Redbite River, among the caves of Eyrie Gorge, where he and his followers can practise their passive lifestyle undisturbed by hungry greenskins.